


Romeo and Juliet

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ finds a little love....but forgets to vet him first!





	1. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Romeo and Juliet**

**by:** Cat

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/new   
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** CJ finally finds a little lovin' and is oblivious to his "roots".....a little fluff, cause well I like fluffy stuff (hey that rhymes!)  
**Spoiler:** Zip Zero Nada - unless I have telepathic abilities...which would explain a lot..  
**Author's Note:** For the story's sake, just pretend left before the campaign officially started (Sept.2001). 

January 10, 2003 <evening>

CJ sighed as she whirled the precious liquid in her glass.

"...and that's when he fell!"

CJ came back down from her reverie and began to laugh as she saw the Congressmen laugh eagerly.

"Mr. Congressman, you never cease to amaze me with your jokes," she added as she smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you, CJ. Oh CJ, now that I finally have you, I have somebody I want you to meet."

CJ flashed another fake smile as she was guided through the throng of Washington socialites.

"CJ Cregg, I present to you the infamous, Ryan McBride."

She smiled and looked up to see a tall, handsome man standing in front of her.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said as he gave a warm smile and then shook her hand.

She sighed as she felt his soft hand squeeze hers and then withdraw.

"Well, I'll leave you two young people alone," the congressmen added as he walked away.

"You looked like you were having a good time," Ryan said as he looked at CJ.

"Really? I guess I've raised my routine to the next level."

Ryan smiled and laughed.

"What a relief. I was dying here too," he added before he smiled again, "til you came."

CJ felt her cheeks go red as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard you're from California?"

"Yeah, graduated Berkeley as a matter of fact," she added smiling.

"Really? Me too...."

~~~

2 Hours Later

 

CJ gave out one of her melodic laughs as Ryan smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as funny when it happened," he added.

"I'm sure it was to everybody else," she laughed.

"Ah well, you're a tease CJ."

"That's me!"

CJ smiled as she caught Josh's eye. She looked back confused as he seemed worried.

"Hey, listen, do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded dismissing Josh's looks her way.

He smiled as he put his hand on her back to lead her through the crowd.

~~~

January 11, 2003 <morning>

CJ smiled to herself as she felt Ryan's arm still around her. She sighed as she noted the time on his nightstand and kissed him gently before she slowly took his arm off her and let him sleep.

"W-where you going, CJ," he said as he yawned and stretched.

"Work, sadly, but I wanted to let you sleep."

"I'll make you breakfast."

"Sounds good."

CJ gave her hand as she saw him struggle to find the energy to stand.

"Thanks. You can hop in the shower if you wanna before I drive you to your place."

"Great."

CJ smiled as she watched him stagger and then stretch once more before he shook himself awake in the hallway.

~~~

"Carol, Carol, Carol, how is my wonderful assistant doing on this great day?"

"Well seeing as you are doing so great, I guess I will be too," she laughed.

"Ah, yes, the boss-assistant chain of effects."

CJ nodded, picked up some memos and smiled as she saw Josh lean in his doorway.

"Claudia Jean!"

CJ's smile quickly disappeared as she hid into her office.

"I totally saw you, so I'm just coming in," he said as he swung the door open and smiled at CJ hidden behind her coat hanger.

"Oh, yes, just checking my, ah, coats. Right."

"Yeah whatever. What I'm here to talk about is who you went home with."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh come on, CJ, you had to know who it was and you were just doing it to fulfill your bad girl side."

"What?!"

Josh grinned nervously as he began pacing.

"What I'm trying to say is why would you go home with Ryan McBride?"

"First off Mister, this really does pass right over our best-friend line, and why does it matter? I had a good time with him and we just hit it off."

"It matters C.J., because this is- this is what I call and ethical dilemma."

"As in me going home with somebody begins an ethical dilemma? Oh god, Josh, don't even get me started."

"Although I do know you would love to "blackmail" me with how many georgeous women I have gone home with," he said as CJ rolled her eyes, "what I'm trying to say is how you would go home with somebody who totally disagrees with everything you've fought for."

"Wh-what? I'm confused. Is he anti-feminist?"

"Ok, not that battle, but-"

"CJ, you and Josh have a meeting right now."

"Alright, we'll continue this later," she said as she grabbed some files and waved Josh to follow.

Josh nodded deep in thought as he followed her and mentally prepped himself for the meeting.

~~~

"Good morning, I'm Josh Lyman, and this is CJ Cregg. Take a seat," he added as he sat in an armchair in the mural room. 

CJ stood behind him as she scanned the room filled with republicans.

"Well, good job Josh on last night. The president spoke very well."

"That means a lot coming from you, Congressman," he smiled as he began to read his prep sheet.

"Alright. It seems as though we have been called here because Mr. McBride has an issue with resolution 144?"

CJ swiveled on her heel and whipped her neck as she squinted to see the man standing in the back of the room.

"Yes, actually, the Congressman had a problem with statement 14 on paragraph 2."

CJ's jaw dropped as he stepped into the light and he caught her eye. He froze for a second before he furrowed his brow, scratched his head and then focused again on Josh. CJ looked down at her pager, pressed a button, made it go off, and gave apologies as she swiftly left the room.

"Sam! Sam," she yelled as she walked quickly towards the communication bullpen.

"Hey."

"I need you to do me a favor. I can't really go into details right now, but it's personal and I will tell you afterwards, but I need you to jump in the mural room meeting about resolution 144."

"Umm..sure, CJ, you'll tell me later why?"

"You bet. I owe you Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded as he walked off with some files she handed him and CJ sighed in relief. She retreated to her office, and then soundly screamed into her pillow.

~~~

30 Minutes Later

"CJ? CJ? I'm coming," Josh said as he opened the door and tried (unsuccessfully) to hide his grin.

"Oh shut up."

"What? I didn't even say anything."

CJ shook her head as she bit her lip. She looked up finally to see a composed Josh staring woriedly a her.

"I- we- We both said we did politics and communications, but we didn't specify."

"Well, he was at last night's congressional dinner, CJ. And why didn't he recognize you?"

"He told me he just started here. Besides the odds of this happening-"

"That's true. But still, does he never turn on a-"

"Alright, Josh, I get it. Lack of communication between us. I mean we probably just said it so the other wouldn't understand the slave driving that we're put to."

"I guess. Anyway, I was just checking up cause you seemed a little unhinged."

"I am *never* unhinged. A bit shocked, yes, unhinged never."

"Fine, whatever," he said shrugging, "I gotta get back in. We're wrapping up."

"Alright."

Josh nodded and closed the door behind him as he walked back to his meeting.

"I'm sorry congressmen, where were we?"

"Sam was just wrapping up, as a matter of fact."

"Excellent. Are we all good to go then?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sam, Josh," the respective congressmen said as they shook hands and departed.

Josh smiled to his best friend as Ryan slowly approached him.

"Thanks Josh. Hey, uh, where's CJ's office?"

"I can bring you to her," he grinned as he led the way.

The two men engaged in random small talk in short trip.

"CJ, Ryan's here," Josh said as he knocked and opened CJ's door. "Go on in," he added before he left.

Ryan nodded and inhaled quickly as he ran a hand through his hair and stopped mid way through as he saw CJ standing in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hi," she answered as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Listen, I- uh I know both of us weren't very open as to what exactly we did for a living, but I really did have a great time last night- I mean, that's not what I meant- althought it was great- I mean-"

CJ laughed loudly as she noticed his fidgeting.

"Did I really crash and burn that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, you really did. I was about to say the same thing, though. Josh brought up a good point today-"

"Josh knows about, this," he asked waving his hands in the air.

"Yes, sadly, he was making conspicuous glances last night at us through the dinner hall."

"I see."

"Anyway, why didn't you recognize me? I mean there only are a certain amount of six-feet tall women on tv."

"Oh! See, I just started and as a matter of fact I've only been able to read the transcripts," he laughed.

"And the words 'CJ Cregg press secretary' just didn't associate?"

"No, all I was thinking about was how I was actually talking to a gorgeous and intelligent woman," he smiled.

"Good answer."

The two stood quiet as they just watched each other.

"Listen, if you're free tonight, would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, I would love to and I am free, thankfully."

"We can go slow, since we didn't last night," he grinned.

"Oh, be quiet," she said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Alright. I'll pick you up tonight then, around 8?"

"Perfect, see you then."

Ryan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Bye CJ," he said as he left her office.

~~~

Later that evening...

 

Ryan hummed to himself as he sprayed cologne on himself. 

"Just three sprays," he said aloud, before he placed gel on his hands and applied them throughout his hair.

The republican sighed to himself as he glanced at his watched. He checked himself over one last time, grabbed his jacket and keys and left. The ride towards CJ's was filled with several outloud tips while trying to remember which way to go. He finally reached the townhome. He flicked the car alarm on, hid the single rose behind his back, inhaled and rang the doorbell.

"Hi!"

Ryan smiled as he looked her over and quickly handed the rose over.

"You look gorgeous, CJ."

"Thanks, come on in," she said as she waved him in and closed the door.

CJ took his jacket before she offered him tea or coffee. They began to chat for a while, before Ryan politely reminded CJ of the reservation.

"I'll drive," he said as he helped CJ put her jacket back on and walked her out.

"Men and their Suvs, I'll never understand it," she joked.

Ryan grinned as he opened the door to his black cherokee.

"Should I expect a freudian explanation here?"

"No, I'll let ya go this time."

~~~

Ryan led CJ into the busy restaurant as he talked to the Matre' Duc. The press secretary glanced around, somewhat nervous, as he took her hand and they reached their table.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I- it's just a bit crowded is all," she finally said.

Ryan nodded as he looked around for familiar faces and nodded.

"If you have a problem with, you know going public or whatnot, we can go somewhere else," he offered.

"No, it's fine. We'll have a great time."

The rest of the dinner was quiet, as the two spoke mostly about how their childhood and how they had gotten where they were. CJ was surprised at just how much both had in common, and what a great listener he was.

"Are you ready for the check, sir?"

"Yes, please. Hey, CJ are you tired yet?"

"No, why?"

"I have one last thing to do before the night is over."

She smiled as he held her hand before signing the check.

~~~

"Ryan where are we going?"

"To my favorite spot in all of D.C., that's where," he said as he parked the car.

"This is the Lincoln memorial. This is your spot?"

"No," he laughed, "mine is much more original."

CJ furrowed her brow as she continued to follow him in blind trust.

"You're not going to just take me out behind the memorial and kill me, right?"

"Or am I...," he laughed.

"Ok that was just creepy," she began to laugh before he began to walk off the path.

"Hey Ryan, path's that way."

"I know, wait."

A few seconds later, CJ found herself in a secluded spot, with a few trees and the view of a lifetime. In front of her, she could spot the back of the memorial, the Washington monument- to her back she had the Potomac. A few ducks were floating around, in complete silence.

"I take it you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said as she sat down next to Ryan.

"How'd you find this place?"

"I was jogging one day and saw one of those ducks just standing next to the path. I was curious, I guess, because I decided to take a break and see where it was headed. It led me here. I guess I just like how it's so far away from everything else, and yet still close enough."

The pair sat there for a few minutes, before they laid down on the fresh grass. Ryan looked up at the stars before he heard CJ stifle a yawn.

"Are you getting tired?"

"A little, actually," she responded.

Ryan nodded as he rose and helped her stand before walking back to the car. Minutes later, CJ found herself unlocking the door to house and Ryan standing beside her.

"I had a great time, thanks," she smiled.

"Me too. I'll definitely call you."

The press secretary nodded before he leaned in and kissed her. She sighed and began to run a hand through his hair before he pulled away. She looked confused at him before he explained.

"I- I would continue but we talked about taking it slow, since we didn't before," he smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I agree. Alright. I'll see you soon."

CJ shook her head as she closed the door behind her. She stood behind her door thinking about what she had just done before her impulse got the best of her and she opened the door. 

"About taking it slow," she told Ryan, who still stood in the same spot, "screw it."

"Definitely," he nodded before he kissed her and stepped inside her house.

She smiled to herself before she heard Ryan's foot close the door and felt the two of them slowly falling to the floor.

~~~

January 12, 2003 <morning>

CJ hummed to herself as she raised the volume on her walkman to full blast. She noticed the guards smile funny at her, but quite frankly, she didn't care that much today. She continued singing softly to herself before she felt someone take the head phones off her head.

"Hey!"

"Hey back, what you want to do, blow your ear drums out?"

"Good morning to you too, Leo," she smiled as he placed them back  in her hands.

"Good morning. Walk with me, will ya?"

"Sure," CJ answered a bit puzzled. "What's up?"

"Not here."

"Another one of our code talks, Leopold?"

"Well, the ducks sure are quacking."

At this, CJ burst out laughing before she noticed the look on her boss' face.

"Alright, alright I get it. What's up," she asked as she closed her office door.

"A friend of mine over at the post wanted to show me something."

"And everybody knows every bit of good news starts off with that sentence," she sighed.

"Seriously, now. It's going to be in the lifestyle section."

"Ooh. Please show," she continued still in a good mood.

Leo nodded as he placed a folder on her desk and sat down.

"Should I read aloud?"

He shrugged and began to brace himself.

"Oh before you do, I want you to know that I completely agree that that is a bunch of lies, just like you will."

"Okey dokey. Here we go: 'The capitol's very own Romeo and Juliet. It seems as though these two are going behind their family's back. President Bartlet's Press Secretary is seen here with the Republican Leader's Chief of Staff dining at the very trendy Teal restaurant. CJ Cregg was spotted alongside Ryan McBride as the latter did his best to woo over the White House's spokeperson. Let's just hope this one ends better than Shakespear's.' "

Leo inhaled sharply trying to read her expressions.

"Do they have a picture?"

"Oh yeah, right under- wait, don't you have anything to say?"

"Oh," she said as she examined the black and white photo.

The chief of staff now began to stand up and begin his speech.

"Are you trying to tell me that is factual information?"

"Well, Leo, this is true. I, personally, don't have a problem. I do think the press will though, which is why I already had a rough drafted statement in my head."

"So basically, in summary- you're dating Ryan McBride?"

"Yeah. Only since a few days ago."

"I was- I was expecting a different answer, I guess. I didn't know this. Why didn't I know this?"

"We met at the dinner," she explained as she closed the folder back up. "I was going to tell you. We did only have our first date last night, though."

"And already you're dating?"

"Well, it's a little complicated, see-"

"Alright, whatever. I really don't need to know all the details. Join heads with Sam or Toby will you and make a final statement?"

"Sure."

CJ watched Leo leave her office and the began her panic mode. She immediately called Ryan on his cell.

"McBride."

"Ryan, it's CJ. We have trouble."

"I know, I just got in, too," he chuckled softly.

"I just got a little heat from Leo, but nothing big. You?"

"On my way to get it, actually."

"Poor baby. Listen, I already had a bit of a statement in my head since two nights ago."

"Me too," he smiled to himself.

"I have to get together with communications and make a final. I'm going to get some input but maybe we could do the same statement?"

"Sounds like a plan. I have to go, CJ."

"Good luck."

"You too, babe. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She ran  a hand through her hair before she swung open her office door and looked across the hall. There she saw Josh with an amused look on his face, almost as though he knew what was happening.

"CJ! Come on in," he smiled.

"Oh god, he knows," she said softly as she bit her lip.

"So how goes my cupid striken friend?"

"Fine. Actually I just wanted to give you a heads up in the news cycle."

"Really?"

Josh reclined in his chair and gave one of his trademark grins. He was about to tell CJ how he knew about this when suddenly his chair gave out and he was left lying on the ground with a hurting back. Moments later, he heard CJ begin to laugh uncontrollably and peer over his desk.

"You ok there sparky?"

"Yeah," he managed as he winced in pain.

"I think I ought to help you out," she laughed as she extended him a hand

"Wasnt there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. There's a story about me and Ryan dating and obviously it's true. I'm making a final statement with Sam right now."

"Sam?"

"Toby's a little miffed."

"Well, seeing as though he's been in love with you since you were born..."

"Josh, let's not go down that one again," she said becoming frustrated.

"Fine. I'll see ya later traitor," he joked as she walked out.

"haha."

CJ smiled to herself as she walked across the corridor to her office.

~~~

That Evening...

CJ unlocked her apartment and threw her briefcase alongside the door before she quickly shut it.

"Ugh," she sighed as she hung her coat on a hanger and began the walk towards her television set.

"...and today in the white house briefing room a different kind of gaggle as Press Secretary CJ Cregg was seen dodging and bobbing questions about her new lovelife with the Republican majority leader's Chief of Staff Ryan McBride..."

CJ ran a hand through her face as she turned it back off. She walked to her bedroom and changed into a camisole and pajama pants as she was about to go to sleep before someone rang her doorbell.

"Of all times," she said to herself as she walked back out and checked her peep hole. All she could see was the back of someone's head, with brown hair. She shrugged to herself as she opened the door and saw Ryan clutching a paper bag.

"Comfort and myself-" he stopped before he checked over CJ. "Oh, well, if you're about to go to sleep, I can-"

"No, it's alright come on in," she laughed. "For a second I though you were Josh, don't know why."

"Well as I was saying I bring comfort and myself," he said opening the bag to uncover a bottle of wine.

"Excellent," CJ said as she took out to glasses and Ryan uncorked the bottle.

"You don't always open the door in that attire do you?"

"Well actually," she laughed," sometimes I just open it wearing a towel."

Ryan grinned at her as he finally realized her joke.

"Good one," he smiled, as he ran a hand through his hair flustered.

"Is that a bit of jealousy I hear?"

"I dunno, I just, I don't want anybody to get- is there anyway I can get out of this conversation," he laughed.

"Yeah, come here."

Ryan grinned as he saw CJ siting on the kitchen counter and stood in front of her.

"I know you had a tough day," he said as he put his arms around her waist.

"You did too."

"Yeah, but my face wasn't plastered all over C-Span. Which I didn't mind seeing all day," he smiled.

"You are really winning me over."

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm falling for a democrat," he laughed.

"Likewise."

CJ smiled before he leaned in and kissed her. He began to groan softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers felt like fire on his back as she got off the counter and put her legs around him. Ryan was pushed against the other counter as he pulled her camisole over her head and dropped it on the floor. He began to kiss her neck before she began to slowly pull him by the tie towards the floor.The c.o.s. grinned as CJ bit his lower lip, he returned the favor as he kissed her face, neck, shoulders, and stomach before she whispered in his ear.

"The bed," she said.

Ryan nodded and helped her stand before he placed her on his back and began to walk towards her bedroom. CJ laughed as she sucked on his neck, and then giggled as he lowered her on the bed and then jumped on it right next to her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered as he took her hand and laid down next to her.

"I already have."

She smiled as she rolled ontop of him and kissed him.

~~~

4 Weeks Later

February 13, 2003

CJ walked alongside Mallory as both carried several bags and sipped tall frappuccinos.

"Sam is coming back to town you know," CJ said grinning.

"Yes, I do know, and thanks for the subject change."

"I'm just saying, in case you weren't sure."

"In case I wasn't sure? CJ, I have been dating-"

"Bingo!"

Mallory shook her head as CJ gave out a melodic laugh.

"I mean, I did know this, I just wanted to finally have confirmation straight from the source," she smiled.

"fine," she sighed.

"Oh, hey, I want to stop in here."

Mallory agreed as the two entered the jewelry store.

"You're not about to buy yourself something?"

"No, I'm looking for a watch," she answered as the salesperson nodded and guided them through the silver and gold.

"You're going to buy him a watch?"

"Mal, you really are on for the obvious," she laughed.

"I guess you're pretty serious then," Mallory added, "I didn't get my past boyfriend a watch til after a year."

"We are. We just totally fit together," she answered smiling.

"In more than one way, I'm sure," Mallory laughed.

"Oh, shut up!"

CJ continued looking over the several watches as Mallory moved towards the necklaces. After a few minutes, CJ finally decided on the silver watch with the red decal.

"Done?" Mallory asked as she returned to CJ's side.

"Yup," she smiled as she carried the new bag.

CJ grinned before she saw the Victoria's Secret around the corner.

"Shall we?" Mallory asked as she noticed CJ grinning.

"We shall."

After spending almost half an hour in between silk and lace, they finally made their purchases and walked out of the store prepared for tomorrow's Valentine's day.

The two women continued their talk of their recent events as CJ drove her volvo back towards the White House. Mallory began to talk about Sam finally meeting Ryan when the latter had flown in to California for business.

"Yeah, that was kind of weird," CJ confessed, "I asked him if he wanted me to come with so I could show him my parents and he just kind of went off about how I could definitely not go."

"That is odd," Mallory agreed as CJ scanned her card and drove into the parking lot.

"You better keep your bags in my car or at least change bags," CJ said as she turned the engine off and placed her bags in the back.

"You're right. We don't want my dad or the press to catch a glimpse of those pink ones," she laughed.

The two women finally entered the White House as they finished up their coffees and said their goodbyes.

"Tell Sam I said hello," CJ smiled as Mallory nodded.

"I will, CJ. I'll call you soon."

"Great."

CJ smiled as she sat in her chair and began to wonder what Ryan had bought her.

~~~

February 14, 2001- evening.

CJ grinned to herself as she awaited the dinner that Ryan promised to cook her along with his face when she would give him her gifts. She finally pulled out in front of her home as she was saddened to not see his car parked there yet. She sighed as she unlocked her door and then stood in awe at her apartment. She noticed rose petals everywhere, soft music playing, and strategically placed candles thoughout.

"Ryan?"

CJ smiled as she noticed him bent over with his head stuck in a lower cabinet. He raised his head and hit it as he groaned and finally stood up holding a pot in one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Almost ready for your perfect night."

"Excellent. Speaking of which I have a few gifts for you."

"I do too, but mine are best after dinner."

"I'm going to go get yours right now," she smiled as she quickly hung up her jacket and left for the bedroom.

Ryan smiled to himself as she placed the dishes on the table and turned off the oven.

"Alright," she said as she came back carrying a box and a bag.

"Everything's ready, so should I just open them?"

"Knock yourself out," she answered smiling.

The chief of staff smiled as he was handed the gifts. He tore into the the bag first, and revealed a pink camisole.

"Well, CJ, I don't know what to say," he said grinning, "I mean, I like it but are you sure this is my size?"

"Hardy har har," she laughed, "open the next one."

He nodded and ripped the wrapping quickly to reveal a small white box. His face of amuzement turned to one of awe as he opened the box to reveal a watch inside.

"CJ, this is great," he said as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss, "I kept on procastinating buying another one," he finished smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Now, onto dinner?"

Ryan smiled, "Ah yes, the hot oven over which I have been slaving over."

The rest of the evening went as Ryan planned, and CJ was surprised over just how good his cooking was. 

"Now, I want you to know, that the desert was the tricky part," he said looking nervous.

"Well, if it's like the rest of dinner, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Actually, this part depends a lot on, uh, you," he smiled nervously.

CJ smiled back as he left the table and went to the kitchen.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess," she added as she began to chuckle.

Ryan re-entered the dining room holding a single plate of cake.

"You were nervous over this? It looks fabu-" CJ stopped in midsentence as she noticed the sparkling ring on top.

"CJ,  this past month has changed me in ways you'll never know. I've fallen asleep to the sound of your voice on the phone, I've sat outside your door in the rain when you were mad at me, and most of all, I've fallen deeper and deeper in love for every moment I spend with you. I know this is a little soon, but nothing would make me happier than for me to be your husband," he concluded smiling.

The press secretary continued looking at Ryan whom at this point had taken the ring off the cake and was knelt down in front of her awaiting an answer.

"Who would be able to say no to that," she finally choked out, tears glistening in her eyes, "I'd love to."

~~~


	2. Romeo and Juliet 2

**Romeo and Juliet**

**by:** Cat

**Summary:** CJ's new love forgot to tell her one tiny detail... 

February 15, 2001

CJ smiled to herself as she watched Ryan drive away and sighed before she finally entered the White House. Never had the thought of marriage even passed through her head, and yet, it felt so right as the two had talked about their upcoming wedding during breakfast. She took one last look at the ring on her finger as she continued her fast paced walk to her office.

"Good morning, CJ," Carol greeted her as she was snapped back to the real world.

"Morning to you too. What do we have?"

"Well, you have senior staff in 5, briefing in a little over an hour and all the wires are on your desk, and...he proposed," she added whispering.

"Yes, he did," CJ smiled, "in the most romantic way possible, Carol. He cooks me dinner and on top of the single piece of cake- this," she concluded extending her hand out so Carol could admire.

"That's gorgeous," the assistant smiled. "Congratulations! I  don't want to make you late for staff," she finished.

CJ nodded as she walked inside her office and hung up her jacket and laid her briefcase on her couch. She quickly grabbed  a few folders as she continued to walk towards Leo's office.

"Good morning all," the chief of staff greeted as the senior staff walked in.

CJ made her way to the food along with Donna whom was staking out the danish before Toby. CJ was about to reach for her bagel as Donna grabbed her midway through.

"Congratulations," she whispered smiling as CJ nodded and finally cluctched her desired bagel.

The press secretary continued to sit in her regular seat as she noticed Donna elbowing Josh and Josh nodding and smiling.

"Alright. First order of business-"

"Actually, Leo, I have a little announcement," the deputy said to the groans of Toby and Leo. "Hush down, this is important."

"Hush down," Toby mocked.

"Ahem. It has come to my knowledge that our very own CJ is now officially off the market," he said smiling.

 

Leo quickly flashed a smile in CJ's direction along with Toby, Donna, and Josh.

"Thank you Josh," CJ said smiling, "That's true, actually. He proposed last night."

"Well, show us what the republican has to show for himself," Leo said awaiting the ring.

CJ showed the stunning ring as congratulations were heard along with encouragement.

"Well, that announcement tied in very nicely with what I was going to say."

"You're getting married too, Leo?" Josh joked.

"No," he said glaring, "but I just received a call from the Majority Leader's press office with a statement that the Senator is going to announce his candidacy sometime this week. I'm sure that's no surprise, especially to you, CJ."

CJ nodded but secretly in her head wondered why Ryan had never told her this. The meeting continued on normally, but CJ continued questioning herself.

"Alright, that's all. Get on out of here," Leo gestured as he took off his glasses and began to type something.

"So, Claudia Jean, thought you would be able to hide this little engagement of yours," Josh begins as he walks next to CJ.

"What can I say Josh," she said quickly, still in deep thought.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Nothing, I just have to figure this thing out."

Josh nodded as he noticed her concern and left her to Carol's care.

"CJ, Ryan called 5 times since staff," she smiled as she handed her the messages.

"Alright, thanks."

She placed the files on her desk and sat down for a  moment before she heard the phone ring.

"CJ Cregg," she answered.

"Hi sweetie. How's your day?"

"A little surprising, but I guess you're about to explain to me why."

"I knew you were going to ask," he sighed.

"How wasn't I. I was completely blindsided in front of the entire senior staff," she said as she closed the door.

"I know, I know. I was too."

"What?"

"I had told the senator that I was against him seeking the nomination. Primaries are less than three months away and he thinks... I had thought we were settled on the issue, but obviously not," he sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He asked me to be his campaign manager, but I'm not sure if that's the best for us."

"You're going to turn him down because we're going to get married?"

"That's a main factor."

"Ryan," she sighed, "you told me that all you had ever wanted to do was to run a successful campaign. You're being given this chance, and I- I don't want to be the reason you turn your dream down."

"Yeah, but we're running against the real thing. This President Bartlet, I've heard he has one tough press secretary," he chuckled. 

"Don't try and laugh this one down, because I know you want to at least try this."

"We'll be cross country trying to plan a wedding, CJ. You could be in New York one day, and I'd be in California. We wouldn't see each other for weeks, if not months, how are we supposed to plan a wedding?"

"I can wait, Ryan. I know that no matter how long we wait til we actually get married, we'll still be the same two people crazy for each other. "

"I know, I just-"

"Then stop using us as a reason to turn him down. This is your choice sweetie, but I don't want you ten years wondering what if."

"CJ, if I do this, and if we win- it'll be another four years of chaos for you and a brand new kind of chaos for me."

"Either one of us is going to get the four years, Ryan. All I want you to do is think about it."

"Alright, I will. Thanks CJ."

"For what?"

"For not letting me forget about my dreams."

"I love you and I'll always try and help you find your way."

"I love you too. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Ok, bye sweetie."

CJ hung the phone on its cradle as she began to think what exactly could happen if he accepted the job...

~~~~

February 15, late night

CJ unlocked the apartment door and sighed as she tossed her briefcase and jacket on the nearby floor. She scanned for Ryan, and made her way upstairs.

"Ryan?"

"On the porch."

She smiled to herself as she noted the cool breeze and walked outside.

"I thought you quit," she said softly as she noted the cigarette in his mouth.

"I did. I needed to clear my head."

CJ nodded as she watched him take a long drag and then put it out in the ash tray. Her eyes wandered towards the tray and she noticed another six cigarettes stubbed out. He stood there on the verdana as he continued to stare out at the scenery. She leaned against the wall while she tried to guess what scenarios were running through his head. He finally turned to face her and smiled weakly.

"I've been thinking about all of this going on right now," he said waving his arms.

"Yeah."

"I think I want to do it."

"Alright," she smiled.

"I mean- I was just sitting here for a few hours just thinking about my life and where it's heading. This- this is my one time shot, I can either make it or break it. You are a blessing, but I know that you're going to support me either way, and I- I couldn't say no without wondering what would I think of myself ten years from now."

"You're doing it for the right reasons," she nodded, "and I will always support you."

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Except when you have cigarette breath," she laughed.

Ryan grinned back as he kissed her forehead before heading inside and brushing his teeth.

~~~

7 Months Later... (September 25, 2002)

CJ woke up to the sound of Ryan's voice and smiled. She turned over and threw an arm, before she fell off the small bed and woke with a start. She cursed to herself as she noticed her fiance's voice was his- but being replayed over the television screen. Her eyes tried to focus on the television screen as her hand searched the nightstand for her glasses. She finally placed them atop the bridge of her nose as she ran a hand through her hair and just tried to admire the 2-D image of him. She missed him so much. He called her every night before he went to sleep, no matter the time difference, but she knew she just wanted to touch his face, his hair, just something to know that he's there. She could tell he was in the late stages of severe sleep deprivement. His eyes now had soft dark rims under them, that  even the make-up couldn't hide. She strained to try and see any minor view of his hand- she wanted to see the watch. She smiled to herself as he continued to talk- something CJ had stopped listening to after she heard 'the Senator'- and daydreamed before someone knocked and entered her room.

"Claudia Jean, up to the sound of your lover's voice?"

"Lover's hardly the word," she said under her breath, "How may I help you Josh?"

"Actually I just wanted to tell you some good news, I think. We're staying two extra nights in California."

"What good is that to me?"

"Just listen right here," Josh answered smiling, as he raised the t.v.'s volume.

".....and that was the Republican front runner's campaign manager, Ryan McBride. Their campaign is actually landing in California as we speak, preparing for a major fundraising event tomorrow evening. And now for international..."

"Josh I love you," she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

The deputy simply nodded and shrugged at his knowledge and then let her fully wake-up. CJ took a shower and then began to do any and all work possibly needed for any time between now and tomorrow morning, to be able to sneak out for a couple of hours. She left her hotel room door open, and frequently reminded Josh, Toby, and Sam the high possibility of her absence in the next 24 hours as they tried to just waste time.

"CJ! Come on, we need to hit the road," Sam called out.

She nodded as she grabbed her sunglasses, cell, pager, and folders before walking out the door.

~~~

3 p.m. September 25, 2002

Josh laughed as the senior staff began to chomp down on lunch in urban San Francisco.

"You know what, Josh? I'm just going to stop wondering why we're still here for another 2 nights and just be thankful," she said as Toby finally nodded.

"Good cause I think we were all getting a little tired of you conspiracy theories of us losing California."

With that the entire table erupted in laughter and CJ was about to make another crack at Toby before her cell rang.

"Haha. I win," he declared dryly.

"CJ Cregg," she said making a face.

"Guess where I am."

"Ryan?"

Looks were passed at the table as CJ excused herself.

"This is going to be good, trust me," Josh said nudging Sam.

 

"Where are you?"

"About less than 50 miles from you."

"Really!"

"No, closer."

"20 miles," CJ said grinning.

"Stop with the miles."

"Half a mile?"

"Closer."

With this CJ began to look around the room as she noticed her friends all smiling at her.

"No."

"Oh yeah, baby."

She turned and saw a dark figure come out from the shadows behind their table and then quickly recognized him. She broke out in a huge grin as she began walking, jogging, and then full on sprinting til she finally jumped in his arms.

"God, I've missed you," she said as her hands framed his face.

"Less talking please," he said before he kissed her.

The two would've completely forgotten where they were, had it not been for the whoops and cheers from CJ's friends. He groaned as she let go of his lip and instead took his hand as she led him back to the table. Ryan shook hands and began to talk lively with Josh, all the while tracing CJ's knee under the table. CJ just stared at the man she loved before she finally began to question him about how he pulled this off.

"Believe it or not, I actually have a couple of friends who work for the President," he smiled, "and they just kind of helped me out with the whole where part of this and helped nudge the campaign manager to stay here for a few more days," he added grinning at Josh.

"And you just stood there for the whole time we ate?"

"Oh God, no. I would've given myself away then. No, I sneaked in about 5 minutes ago."

"I didn't even dream about this happening til after the general election," she smiled, "but I'm glad you're here."

"One would hope you'd be!"

CJ smiled and then looked around the table at her friends.

"Looks like I owe you guys," she smiled.

"Yes, you do. Although it was rather easy to convince Leo that we should stay...The president had wanted to watch some orchestra," Josh laughed.

"Well, anyway, thank you."

"I'm sure all of us agree that were getting a little tired of the mopey CJ," Sam joked.

"Thank you, Samuel."

Sam smiled back at CJ as they continued eating their lunch and talked.

~~~

That evening....

Ryan smiled at CJ as she continued working while he typed some memos on his laptop. CJ sat in the desk, whlie he typed on her bed.

"God, I'm not going to get any work done."

"What's the matter," CJ asked as she swiveled her chair to face him.

"The sheets and the pillow- they smell of you."

She smiled before she answered.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Most of the time, but when I'm trying to focus," he laughed.

"I think we should just stop focusing."

Ryan furrowed his brow before she shut her laptop closed and walked over to the bed. He smiled as she shut his close and then placed it atop the nightstand.

"What're you thinking about, Claudia Jean?"

"I wanna go out," she answered as she rolled ontop of him.

"Right now? I'm kind of enjoying where I am now."

"There will be time for that," she grinned before she kissed him, "but I'm going crazy being pent up."

"Well I heard there's an ocean nearby..."

"It's six right now. We have 3 hours of daylight."

"Get your bikini on and I'll buy some from the hotel shop."

"Oh no, I'm taking you to the mall for a minute and we'll finally get you some nice trunks," she teased.

"What's wrong with my orange ones at home?"

"Well, they're orange," she laughed, "and I don't like it when people think you're a lifeguard."

"So I'm a Baywatch perspective. Jealous?"

"Oh no, I just don't enjoy the blondes that come along with it."

"Fine, I'll come along," he gave in smiling.

"I've got you whipped, boy," she laughed.

He simply answered by kissing her.

~~~

3 Hours Later...

CJ smiled as Ryan jogged back towards their towels. She put down her magazine as he grabbed a towel and began to dry his wet hair.

"Good, I thought you were going to miss it." 

"What the sunset? Nah, I was keeping an eye on it."

"Right," she chuckled.

"Well, I had to keep on looking to make sure you were fine."

"From what?"

"I don't know.... bums, flying frisbees-"

"Wait, are you talking about those guys with the frisbee?"

"I don't know, should I?"

Ryan sat down next to CJ and placed his arm behind her while they kept an eye on the sunset.

"Their frisbee just flew over here, that's all."

"Ah, yes, and the few words talked...."

"Alright, they wanted me to play, but I explained I was with somebody."

"Oh, I'm just a somebody now," he joked.

"I flashed the ring, Ryan," she smiled.

"I'm glad you did, because it sure did cost me a pretty penny," he smiled.

"Like it should. Now be quiet and just watch the sun."

He did as he was told as CJ leaned into him and gazed into the horizon. The pair continued to gaze for a while after the sun had dipped downward and just enjoyed each other's company without saying a word. Soon afterwards, CJ noticed that Ryan was dripping and turned to face him.

"You're dripping wet, and I'm ready to go."

"I like you when you're dripping wet," he grinned.

"Yeah, well, I carry it better than you do."

"True."

~~~

That night...

CJ laughed merrily as she held onto Ryan's arm. He smiled as he walked inside the hotel and nodded to the few staffers he recognized. CJ finally sighed as he pressed the elevator button and walked alongside him into the elevator.

"That was a great dinner, Ryan, thank you."

"You're what made it great," he smiled as the doors closed.

"I think you're on your way to getting laid."

"Really? I'm not sure, I already have a fiance," he joked.

"Forget about her," she whispered as she stood centimeters away from him.

"She's kind of hard to forget..."

"Let me help you," she grinned.

Ryan swallowed as she placed her hands around his neck and leaned into him. She let her lips graze his before kissing him strongly. He groaned softly as she placed a hand in his hair and began mussing it up. Just as the pair was beginning to forget where they were, the elevator beeped as they reached their floor.

"You have a knack for choosing times," he said breathlessly.

CJ answered by licking her lips before she smoothed his hair and walked out into the hallway.

"I'm going to headquarters for a recap."

"I'll just go to the room then and give my office a call," he said before he kissed her on the cheek. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," she smiled.

Ryan watched her walk away before he entered their room.

"What's going on, guys?"

"Nothing much. We just attended the economic club of San Fran and then did a photo op with the mayor," Josh said.

"Oh, alright. Do you guys need me right now?"

"No, actually. We were about to call it an early night for once."

"Great. I'm going to head to my room then," she called out.

"Alright," the staff chuckled.

CJ unlocked the hotel room door and saw Ryan on his cell. He smiled at her and nodded at the person on the other line.

"Yeah, I'll be in early tomorrow morning. No, Eric- just go out and enjoy yourself, buddy. Alright, goodnight."

"You'll be in tomorrow morning," she chuckled, "what makes you think that?"

"Well, the random grabbing and kissing....along with the fact that I haven't stayed with you in over three months."

"True," she said walking over.

"And the verdict.....?"

"I'm not sure yet," she giggled, "but I'll let your people know."

"You really are a hello-goodbye kind of girl, you know that?"

CJ laughed as she walked over to him and began to unbutton his polo.

"You are! It's kiss here and then tease there," he grinned, "and I love it."

"That's good, cause we're right at the kiss part," she smiled.

"Great."

Ryan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she giggled before she threw him down on the bed.

~~~

CJ yawned softly as she squinted at the light coming from her window. She groaned softly as she begun to fling an arm over her usually empty bed until she remembered Ryan and stopped the momentum inches from his face. She smiled to herself as she turned and saw him asleep with an arm still around her. CJ was about to keep on sleeping until he smiled.

"You like watching me sleep?"

"I like watching you period," she smiled as he blinked rapidly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"I have two more hours until I have to get back," he said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"That's little."

"I'll see you tonight though, right?"

"At the fundraiser for my boss' opponent?"

"Pretty much," he sighed.

"Are you going to be there?"

"In a tux," he grinned.

"I will then."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when we're attending the inaugural balls," she smiled as she placed a hand on the side of his face. "You have some stubble," she added.

Ryan smiled as he felt her run her hand around his chin.

"I thought that's how you liked it?"

"Ah, well, you can pull off both rather nicely," she smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower and shave."

CJ nodded in response before he kissed her and shifted to stretch.

"Actually, I think both candidates are for the protection of the environment. You know how much I hate hypocrites. I say we do what we preach," she smiled.

"Of course. Save the fishes, right?"

"Exactly."

"I like the fishes," he grinned as she followed him to the bathroom.

~~~

CJ sighed one last time as she finished Ryan's tie.

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he looked down at her.

"I know, but it'll be with them."

"With them?"

"You know, we just won't be able to relax."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter, this is almost over anyway."

"Yeah. When it's over at least we'll see each other at home, I guess."

"After 13 hour days," she sighed. 

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

CJ shook her head slowly as she walked away and sat down on the bed. Ryan followed and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just I've been doing some thinking, and-"

"CJ, I've told you I was sorry about not being able to set a date for the wedding, I-"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've been thinking about what's going to happen after all this is over."

"Oh."

She ran a hand through her hair as Ryan turned towards her.

"What's the matter?"

"I just- don't you want kids?"

"Sure. You know that."

"Ryan, I just think that when either of us is in the White House, it's not going to be an easy way for us to start a family."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I've come to the conclusion that if my campaign wins the election I'm going to step down as press secretary."

Ryan opened his mouth before he rubbed a hand across his face. The republican obviously was shocked as he stood and began to walk across the room.

"You're going to stop doing what you love to have a family now?"

"I'm going to stop doing what I love for someone I love," she said now becoming annoyed.

"CJ, I thought we had agreed we'd start a family when we both believed we were done. After which ever one of us was out of office. You're saying that you'll quit?"

"I'll resign."

"I don't know- I don't know if you're trying to give me a hint as to whether you want me to quit, too."

"That's up to you," she finished sharply.

"What do you mean- it's up to me? God, you're trying to get me to give this up when we have time and I- I don't in this, CJ." 

"You have the rest of your life- I don't."

"I understand that- but we both knew that our careers came first."

"Yeah, I _thought_ that. And then I started seeing all my nieces and nephews and began to wonder whether we'd ever have that."

"Of course we will," he said as stood in front of her and placed his hands on her face, "just not right now."

"Just not right now?! I'm trying to tell you that I want a family soon and you want me to wait."

"Yes, CJ, I do, because we had an agreement."

At this point the room became more tense with every breath and the two quickly walked apart as Ryan sat on the desk while CJ stood with her back to the door. Ryan began to pull his short hair up as he felt the gel crack in his fingertips. 

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"You can't just change your mind! I would have waited for you!"

"We'll never know now will we."

"No, CJ, this is not right. We had talked about this. We were clear on it. We'd do this, live comfortably and then have a packload of 6-foot tall kids. They'd have everything they need- both of us. One wouldn't be out on the hill while the other was speaking to the press. We'd teach or do something that's a 9 to 5. They can't have just one of us!"

"No they can't! But the more we wait the more difficult it gets and before you know it 10 years have gone by and we'll have nothing." 

"You call this nothing? You call us nothing? You need kids to feel yourself satisfied with us?"

"Yes, I do. I need to have something that embodies every positive aspect between the both of us. I want to say, you have your dad's eyes or my nose. I want that. I don't need it, but I want it."

"CJ, I- I can give you that. I can give you that and the picket fence and I'll build the kids a swing set or a tree house or whatever the hell they want. But you have got to give me at least 4 years."

"I have 10 I can give. But by the time that 8 comes around, the entire pregnancy is in danger. We could suffer multiple miscarriages or I may not even make it to that."

 

Ryan sighed as he opened the door to the veranda and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To jump CJ," he said sarcastically, "I need to think."

"Don't you mean to smoke," she added before she tossed him his jacket.

"That too."

CJ shook her head as she watched him flicker a light and place the cigarette between his lips. He took in a deep breath as he reclined in the chair and overlooked the hotel garden below.

"I thought you finally quit," she said as she stood in the doorway.

"I thought you kept agreements," he said looking back.

"Right. I'll see you tonight," she replied as she took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it in the ash tray.

"Fine. I'll send someone over at seven."

"Great."

He picked up his briefcase from the desk and put the box in his jacket while he placed a single cigarette behind his ear just to annoy her.

"Bye _Claudia_ ," he smiled wryly.

"Bye _Parker_."

He gave a look before he nodded his head and slammed the door behind him.

"Serves him right."

~~~

CJ sighed once again as she watched the President make another speech.

"This is all we do?"

"God, CJ, do you have to keep asking that damn question?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you guys weren't so damn focused on the crowds, but his words."

Josh took a sharp intake of air as he glanced at his watch and then CJ.

"He has 15 minutes left. Walk with me."

"Yeah, whatever," she said as she followed him.

Five minutes later they both sat outside near a fountain as Josh began to wonder how he would start.

"CJ, I've heard a few things, and well, you seem to back it up."

"What did you take me out to talk about, Josh?"

"The group is tired of you pestering them the entire afternoon. Toby is about to explode, as is Sam, which is quite extraordinary. The pure fact that my room is next to yours keeps me from getting mad at you."

CJ flinched at that last sentence as she remember the words said at the veranda.

"You heard," she whispered.

"Yeah. I was out there peeling an orange and then you guys came out. I was about to pop my head out and say hi, but I stopped."

"Ok. "

"That's all? CJ, you've been there for me. What's wrong?"

"I brought up the children issue."

Josh nodded as he remembered what CJ had told him about this before with Ryan.

"He wants to keep on going."

"Pretty much. He said to give him 8 years."

"He's confident."

"Overly," she sighed, "and then we started yelling about technicalities and our agreement...it just kind of snowballed on us."

"Yeah."

"Plus he told me he quit and then he just flicked one out."

"He told me he did too, but sometimes he needs it to clear his head."

"He talks to you?"

"E-mail mostly. And about you."

 

CJ nodded as she began to place her fingers in the water and watch the ripples.

"I shouldn't have pestered him so much about it, I guess. We did have an agreement. I just thought he wouldn't mind so much whether I resigned or not."

"He knows how hard you work for this job and how much you love it. He wants you to be happy."

"I would be either way."

"Are you sure you're both ready for this?"

"I thought we were. We had talked about it before."

"Talked...?"

"We both want kids, and we had agreed that after all this was over we'd start a family."

"All this."

"Yeah."

The friends sat in silence for a few moments as CJ continued playing with the water.

"I thought he meant the campaign," she sighed, "obviously not."

"He was a bit mad though, CJ, I can be a better help if you tell me why he was so mad."

"I don't know! I-I don't know, Josh. We were just fine and then things spiraled."

He nodded as his cellphone rang.

"Josh Lyman. Yeah, we'll be right there."

He smiled to CJ as he flipped two coins in the fountain and then lead her off.

"One for you, and one for me."

"Thanks," she smiled as she squeezed his arm.

~~~

Ryan threw open the doors of the campaign headquarter's as he gave a look around the room and then scowled and walked towards his office.

"Ryan?"

He stopped in his tracks as he turned around to face his assistant.

"Hey Claire," he sighed.

"What's wrong? You kinda had the entire camp scared to breathe."

"Oh, it's personal stuff."

The green-eyed blonde nodded as she dropped a few files on his make-shift desk. Ryan leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, CJ started up the kids talk again."

"I thought you guys were setlled on that."

"We were, but I guess now she wants me to drop this and have a family."

"She asked you to quit?"

"No, but she told me that after the campaign's over she's resigning and that I should too."

"Wow. I never thought she'd actually ask you to resign."

"She pretty much spelled it out for me."

"Well, do you mind if I say something?"

"No, go ahead."

She nodded as she walked closer and sat on the edge of his desk.

"CJ's a good person and all, but she truly has no right to tell you to forget about your dream. You told me that she even pushed you to go for it in the first place. If she truly loves you, she'll wait."

"Thanks Claire," he smiled.

"Anytime, and I'm sure you'll be just fine on your own," she said as she rubbed his arm and walked away.

Ryan stood there wondering about her last comment as his thoughts were once again interrupted.

"Hey watch for Claire, Ryan."

"Huh? Oh hey Eric."

Ryan nodded to the younger man as Eric closed the door.

 

"I heard you walked in as the devil incarnate this morning."

"Yeah, well-"

"Is something wrong?"

"CJ and I had a nasty fight this morning."

"Ah."

"Yeah. She wants the picket fence soon."

"I'm guessing you didn't take this very well."

"To put it midly," Ryan answered.

"Well, it's not my business, but I'd keep track of every little thing you say to Claire."

"You are too paronoid."

"Maybe, but I do know for a fact that she has had an eye for you since she started here."

"Right," Ryan laughed.

"I'm serious. And if you're not sure where you and CJ stand figure it out, but take my advice."

Ryan nodded as he began to believe his friend and got back to his work.

~~~

 

CJ sighed one last time as Donna clipped a few loose strands of hair.

"Are you almost done yet?"

"Almost almost."

"God, Donna, I have like ten minutes before someone comes to pick me up," she said looking at the clock.

"He's not coming?"

"No."

The assistant nodded as she placed the final pin and stood to see CJ's entire face.

"Done."

"Thank you," CJ answered as she stood and looked for her jacket.

"Whatever happens tonight, CJ, try to follow your heart."

"I will Donna. I think that's what got me in this mess in the first place."

Donna nodded as they heard a knock on the door.

"Thanks again, Donna," the press secretary said before opening the door. "Ryan?"

"Don't act so surprised to see me mi amor," he answered as he helped her put on her jacket. "Hi Donna."

"Hi," she answered curtly.

CJ shot a questioningly look to Donna before she shrugged.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yes, thanks to Donna."

"Ok. We're all set. Perfect."

Ryan smiled once again at Donna as she avoided his glances.

"I thought you weren't coming," CJ whispered as Donna started walking to her room.

"I thought so too. We need to talk."

"You sure you want to do this before you have to smile at hundreds of republican donors?"

"You're right again," he sighed, "I didn't think about that. We can talk about other stuff, I guess."

CJ nodded as the pair walked down the corridor in an awkward silence. CJ tried to avoid Josh's glances in the lobby as she kept her head down and tried to act like a happy couple with Ryan. She held onto his hand, which Ryan smiled back at her for, and then sighed angrily as she dropped it as soon as they left the hotel. He felt hurt as he opened the car door for her and slid in next to her as the driver started the engine.

"You look good," he finally said breaking the silence.

"Thanks. You do too."

He paused as he avoided her glances and looked out the window.

"You were worried about your friends thinking there's trouble?"

"Why would you think that," she asked quietly.

"The way you looked at me and held my hand in the lobby and quickly shoved it aside as soon as we left."

"I was worried about the reporters in the lobby thinking there's trouble."

"Is there trouble," he asked.

"I'm still thinking on that one."

"Could we try and talk about it now?"

She gave him a questioning glance, but nodded.

"I was just thinking today about how you were the one who pushed me in this direction, and why you're trying to push me another way now."

"When I told you 8 months ago that you should follow your dreams, I knew that we'd have to sacrifice some things for you to follow them. I never thought about it interfering with us having a family. I also didn't even think you would make the primaries," she added softly.

"But we did. And now you want me to resign if we get the White House?"

"I want you to be able to at least be able to promise me that you will not take a full-time. I know how it is. You get sucked in the vortex and get home around midnight. I don't want our child to see you for less than an hour in the morning."

"I don't either. Which is why I think it'd be best if we held it off for a few years. Then we can both be there like a normal family."

"A few years can turn into five, then ten, and then the entire issue is up in the air."

"I won't let that happen."

"Ryan, ambition can get the best in us," she sighed.

"Well, we disagree."

"Obviously."

The rest of the car ride was spent as the pair made random comments in between awkward moments.

~~~

"Do this for me, Claudia, please?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she closed her mirror and held his hand.

"Alright."

Ryan looked back at her and smiled weakly before he opened the door and smiled once again at the flashes. CJ closed her eyes for a brief moment before she reached to hold his outstretched hand.

"CJ! Ryan! Over here!"

The pair flashed their smiles as they held hands and made eyes as though all was well in paradise.

"Ryan! Any comment on the rumors of the trouble you two are having?"

CJ whipped her head towards the reporter as she struggled to keep her smile on.

"Does this look like trouble? I am very much in love with this man," she said as she pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't argue with CJ," Ryan smiled back before they continued their walk and eventually reached the doors.

 

The press secretary finally sighed as she turned to Ryan.

"Well, that was fun," he said.

"Plenty," she responded as she fixed her lipstick and continued to give him a stare.

"God, I don't believe you."

"Excuse me for having to fix my make-up after your kiss."

"Yours, actually."

"You acted like it was real," she whispered.

"You acted like it meant nothing."

"It was for a reporter, Ryan."

"You once told me differently," he said as he placed a hand on the side of her face, "that every kiss was special."

"Yeah, well, we're in a bit of a dry spot right now."

"No shit."

Ryan nodded to the intern who took their jackets with questionable glances. He looked behind him as he noticed the other people behind them.

"Crap," he whispered.

"What?"

"Seems like we had a bit of an audience," he said quietly.

CJ turned and nodded.

"It's a gaffe, they happen."

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't in front of donors."

"I told you we shouldn't have talked about it in the car."

"Well, you're always right."

She rolled her eyes as she began to look across the large dining hall for any familiar faces. Even Ainsley would do, she thought.

"Can we try and keep tonight civil, I know we're not in the best place right now, but let's at least have our money's worth."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we paid to get in to this."

Ryan shot a glance as she smirked and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree."

"Good. We're at table ten."

~~~

CJ followed Ryan's lead as they were finally urged to dance. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine that all was well and that she was simply dancing. She smiled as she heard Ryan humming along with the melody and pulled back to look at his face.

"You're humming."

"Excellent deduction, Ms. Cregg. It helps with keeping time," he finally said as she pressed for an answer.

"You're a good dancer."

"We've danced before," he said.

"I wasn't paying attention to your feet before."

He nodded as he then broke into a huge grin.

"I'm not going to ask what you were paying attention to," he chuckled.

"Hardy har har. You sure are confident in everything. I was usually just looking at your face, or just had my eyes closed."

"You can close your eyes as you dance?"

"Oh yeah. I have moves you still haven't seen," she smiled.

"And why is that?"

"I need to have something to keep you coming back, don't I?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that, CJ."

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I said those things," she finally admitted. "This is your dream. I should've tried to come with a compromise."

"Yeah."

"We'll think of one together then."

"Yeah," he smiled before he dipped down and kissed her.

CJ smiled before her mind flashed a red flag.

"You didn't apologize," she said as she pushed him softly.

"I don't have anything to apologize for."

"You don't have- honestly, Ryan, if there's anything you've learned from this-"

"I don't have anything to be sorry for. You started the accusations and the fight. I just stood there trying to defend myself."

"Trying to defend yourself? Jesus Christ, Ryan, I can't believe you," she said as she pushed him aside and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"What? CJ, come back here," he said loud enough for her to hear him but not loud enough to start a scene.

CJ scoffed as she raised a hand without looking back and headed for their table. Ryan let some air out as he prowled back to his friends' table and sat down.

"Honestly, in my twenty something years of dating still don't understand a damn thing about women."

Looks were given across the table as he reached for a glass of champagne and continued.

"Honestly. You do nothing wrong and they expect you to apologize."

"She got pissed at you again?"

"Better believe it," he sighed as he drank half the glass down.

"That's horrible," Claire said as she scooted over and rubbed his back. "You'd think she'd learn a lesson."

"Yeah, and she tells me I need to learn a lesson!"

Eric shot a look towards Ryan as he saw CJ approach from behind him.

" _Honey_ , I'm leaving," she said innocently as she desperately wanted to wring the blonde next to him.

"Yeah, alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

CJ nodded as she shot a glance at the woman next to him who continued to rub his back as she talked to Ryan. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before she finally walked away towards the coat check.

~~~

"Ryan, Ryan, we need to get you home," Eric whispered as his friend swallowed more whiskey.

"Eric, I'm fine. Isn't my speech up soon? Something about winning this, I think," he laughed.

"Alright."

Eric looked around the table as he thought about who should drive him home. He inwardly sighed to himself as he decided that Claire had been the only one who didn't even have a sip of the champagne.

"Claire, can you drive Ryan home?"

"I'd be delighted to," she smiled as she helped Ryan stand and walked away with him.

~~~

"Alright, just a few more steps."

"Am I at your house already? Wow, Claire, I guess Eric was right," he chuckled.

"No, we're at the hotel, Ryan."

"Are we in your room?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Claire smiled at him coyly as she thought up a good answer.

"Because you have a fiance," she said sadly.

"Well, she's been a real bitch these days anyway," he said as he kicked the door closed.

"Yeah, I know."

"I've been told you want me, you know. Which is understandable, I guess. I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you, cause I am."

"Ok."

"And now here we are," he said as he walked over woozily, "in this room."

"Yeah."

"You won't get mad or anything?"

"I might scream your name," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Very nice, Claire. And now, for my part in the play," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Claire sighed as she pinched herself and then softly bit his lip. Ryan had a hand on the wall behind her to steady himself as he became unbalanced.

"Guess I did have a lot to drink," he smiled as he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"It doesn't matter," she answered as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He nodded as she sat on top of him and began to kiss him.

"You have too many buttons," she laughed as he shifted on the floor.

"Ah, who cares, rip 'em."

She smiled as she tore open his shirt and laughed as the buttons flew.

"I can't believe you were actually in love with her," she whispered as she nibbled his ear.

"Let's not talk about her," he said as he lifted her shirt.

"Perfect."

~~~

Ryan flinched at the sunlight as he rolled over in his bed and smiled at the form in front of him.

"I love you," he whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

She cleared her throat as she covered his eyes with her hands and then rolled over to kiss him.

"Mmmm...CJ why are you covering my eyes?"

She flinched at her name as she pulled the covers over them and then let him see once again. He smiled as he kept his eyes closed and placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm glad we stopped fighting," he said as he opened his eyes, "Claire?!"

Ryan jumped out of bed with his head pounding as he searched for his boxers and tried to shake off the past moment's memory.

"Don't act like you don't know me, Ryan. You were all over me last night," she responded as she sat up with the covers.

"I didn't- I don't even remember that."

"Maybe cause you were stark raving drunk."

He stopped as he buckled his pants and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry. But I- I would never have done this had it not been for the state I was in."

"You mean the fact that you were drunk?"

"Yeah," he said as he sat on the bed.

"Good, so now I can forget about the way you came on to me last night. I hope you never do that again, no matter what state you are in. Had it not been for the people in the hallway, I would have shoved you so far," she lied.

"I'm sorry for anything I did or said last night. Let's just put it behind us."

"Alright."

He smiled at her as he searched for his shirt and dressed.

"I'll see you at staff."

"Yeah."

Ryan turned and left the room. She smiled to herself as her plan now begun phase two.

~~~

CJ drank some orange juice as she read the morning's briefs and sat on the veranda. She skimmed along for anything of importance as Josh stepped out to his.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi. Just catching up on the briefs."

"I take it things didn't go to well last night?"

"How'd you know," she sighed as she closed the paper.

"Rumors spread quickly."

She raised her eyebrows as she began to skim quickly through the other papers and groaned as she opened the San Francisco Observer.

"Oh God. Somebody actually saw us and called the paper."

"I read it."

She gave him a look of annoyance as she began to read the short article which gave a rather precise description of their entrance and fight on the dance floor.

"Somebody from the inside must have called."

"Ooooh, a conspiracy."

"Now I have to call him."

"Off you go," he said as she walked back inside.

She sighed as she began to dial his hotel room number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, this must be the wrong room," she said as she hung-up.

Carefully dialing this time, she tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for him to pick up once again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ryan McBride's room," she asked puzzled.

"Yes, who is this?"

CJ's jaw dropped as she put it together and recognized the blonde's voice.

"This is CJ could you tell him I called?"

"Sure."

"Bye," she said curtly

 

CJ tried to think of other reasons why that intern would be in his room and finally decided that she was probably gathering some files. She decided to carefully aproach the subject and see what he would tell her when she'd stop to say goodbye later on.

~~~

That evening...

Donna whispered in Josh's ear as CJ continued gazing out the motorcade's window. She tried to ignore the fact that they were obviously talking about her, but she couldn't help it. She finally turned to face them as she turned off her handheld.

"You know, it's rude to talk about somebody when they're right in front of you," she said.

They turned and smiled at each other weakly.

"Sorry. We were just trying to help you out."

"By discussing me?"

"We've come to a plan."

"Another new plan, Joshua," she laughed.

"We're trying to help."

"I know, but, I think I have to figure this one out for myself," she said as she played with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Fair enough."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they approached Ryan's hotel.

"I'll catch up with you guys in the airport," she smiled as she put on her sunglasses.

"Alright."

"Remember what I told you CJ," Donna said.

"I will."

CJ smiled to herself as she walked towards the lobby as she saw the limo leave. She began to imagine the worst case scenarios and decided that Ryan would never do that. She continued deep in thought as she approached his hotel room and knocked.

"Hey, CJ," he said as he opened the door and let her in.

"Hi. I just sort of came over to say bye, since we probably won't see each other in a while."

"Yeah."

The two lovers stood in the living room as neither spoke. Finally, Ryan decided he'd just have to tell her.

"CJ, I should tell you, about last night-"

"I know. I read it in the paper. Somebody heard us or something and called them. It's not a big article, though. We can survive this until the general election."

"Right. Actually, what I was trying to say was that after you left, I stayed longer. I, uh, I got drunk."

CJ broke into a huge grin as she began to laugh at him.

"So? I've seen you drink before."

"Yeah, but-"

Ryan stopped as someone knocked on the door.

"Give me a second," he said as he began to notice CJ putting it together as he walked to the door.

"Ryan! I think I left my bracelet in your room and I found a couple buttons in my clothing," Claire smiled as she knew she had gotten the perfect timing.

He flinched as he opened the door wider to reveal CJ behind him, who now sat on the couch. She shook her head as she stood and retrieved her purse and she walked towards the door. She stood in front of him as she cleared her throat and held back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I, ah, don't think this is going to work out," she said as she took off her ring and placed it in his hand.

"Ms. Cregg, I can explain."

"I think both of you have done enough," she said as she left his hotel room.

Ryan stood outside his door as he watched her leave.

"CJ, come back, really I can explain!"

She shook her head as she entered the elevator and finally let the tears fall. She sniffled before she put on her sunglasses as she passed through the lobby.


	3. Romeo and Juliet 3

**Romeo and Juliet**

**by:** Cat

September 25, 2002

CJ cleared her throat as she kept her sunglasses on as she stepped onto Air Force One. She sighed one last time as she took a look at the sunset towards the West and finally ducked her head to enter. She avoided the press rather easily, and sat down in her usual alotted seat. Josh passed by with a curious glance but CJ was saved an explanation as his pager beeped. Left alone to her thoughts, she wondered what exactly had just happened. In the entire shock of it all, she wasn't quite able to remember it all. Just the simple fact that she had been betrayed by the man she was going to marry.....the details weren't quite important. The rest of the day was a blur for CJ. Josh began to notice her ringless finger and understood, silently. He passed word subtlely to Toby and Leo, and the trio eased her work load for the plane ride, and let her go home. She entered her house quietly and looked around. She dropped her suitcase next to the couch and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She tried to ignore the blatant pictures of Ryan and her scattered around the shared apartment. Instead, she pulled down the shades and curled into a ball on their bed. It was the first time in years that she cried herself to sleep.

~~~

Meanwhile...

Ryan sat in front of his hotel room with his head in his hands. He let the ring sit on the floor in front of him for a while, until he finally placed it in his pocket. About an hour later, Eric came to try and find the missing campaign manager. Instead, he found Ryan staring into space on the floor.

"Ryan? Are you alright?"

"No."

"What happened," he asked as he sat down next to him.

"Would you like the soap opera version or the reader's digest?"

"Ryan..."

"Last night you sent me home with Claire. She slept with me. I slept with her. Although I have no recollection of this happening- and she also says that I came on to her. Which, I usually wouldn't even think of doing, but that's a small detail. I was in here talking to CJ, and I was about to tell her about what happened so we could put it behind us and try to move on. So, I'm about to tell her- and here knocks Claire on the door. She comes in without even asking if it was alright, and starts telling me how she left her bracelet in my room and that she found some buttons from my shirt. CJ is sitting down and is now staring in between me and Claire. I turn, trying to stop her from what I know she's about to do. CJ walks up to me, takes off her ring and leaves me right there."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

The pair sat on the floor for a while until Ryan finally spoke.

"What's the wires," he asked as he stood.

"A minor news story about the Senator's stance on tobacco and another one on you and CJ at the dinner."

"Fine. You think she'll forgive me?" he asked softly.

"It was pretty bad."

"I didn't think so either."  
~~~

I Month Later...

October 28, 2002

CJ gasped as she gave herself another paper cut from flipping through the many pages in her hands.

"God, I've got to be better at the whole reading memos," she said to herself as she licked her finger.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "Senator Drissle is going down," she laughed.

"No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Josh."

With that she gave him one last glare and walked away. It had been a little over a month since the highly publicized split between the beltway's golden couple and the pair had had little direct communication. Ryan had left phone messages at their once apartment, her cellphone, and various messages at her hotel rooms. CJ had cried for the first ten and then decided that from now on all messages would be directed to her office- where Ryan didn't dare call. He had continued to try and call her- and she finally wouldn't answer the phone when she saw his number on the caller-id. He had even showed up at her front door, and once their outdoor argument made the lifestyle section of the Post. After that, he stopped knocking on the familiar door and kept to the calls. Josh had asked her whether he was truly bothering her, and if she wanted to him to do anything. She denied it, said he had never called, but just once to be 'friends.' Josh could tell she was lying. 

"...Earth to C.J....."

"What? Oh, sorry, Sam."

"We're going on in five. Are you ready?"

"Yes, and I don't need to be constantly reminded," she added with a smirk.

"Alright. We're here for you."

She nodded as she spun on her heel and continued to move around backstage going over her checklist. The President seemed ready to go, and she had prayed the night before if only he would make it through the debate without an attack.  She finally gave up going through her list and looked at her watch before she headed to her post backstage. 20 minutes later, but more like an eternity, she smelled a common scent and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're here," he said softly.

"Why wouldn't I be."

He sighed as he heard the tension and coldness in her voice. 

"Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"Mainly because I have a policy of not calling people who now qualify as stalkers."

"CJ, you need to just let me explain-"

"No, I don't need to do anything."

"Give me 5 minutes. That's all I'm asking. Then I'll leave and I won't call you again."

CJ stood silently as she watched the debate going on meters away and nodded.

"Fine. You have 5."

She heard Ryan sigh and hold her hand as he guided her through the studio and to a hidden backroom.

"Is this good?"

"Fine," she said as she put her arms on her hips.

"That day, I was going to tell you C.J. I was mad the night before when you left and I started drinking. Stupid, I know. But, I did. I-I ended up sleeping with Claire... it didn't mean anything. I didn't remember it and Eric said she was just taking advantage of the situation. I'm so sorry, CJ. And I know that just because I say this doesn't make it right. I'm at your feet now. I need you, CJ. I can't live like this, not knowing if I'll ever hold you again. Just give me this chance. We're meant for each other, and you know it. We're this kind of thing that never ends- this is the real thing, CJ. And if you're gonna have me live my life without you- then I don't know what I'm going to do."

CJ stood there trying now to blink at the risk of a tear falling down and stared at him.

"How am I supposed to know that you're out with your friends and not with someone else?"

"I guess you're supposed to trust me. I'd never do that. It was- it was a stupid mistake with misfortune in the mix."

She nodded as she sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"I've been trying to think about how I'm supposed to react to this...how I'm supposed to go on."

"I love you CJ. And I'll never stop."

She swallowed and looked up to see him kneeling in front of her and holding her chin.

"Could we please go back to how we were? I would love to be your fiance once again."

"Ryan, I-I-"

With that Ryan placed a finger on her lips and kissed her softly, but determined. CJ sighed as she felt his lips on hers for the first time in ages. She began to reciprocate before she mentally slapped herself and pulled back.

"We can't start this now, when I haven't answered you," she said.

"I thought you did."

"Ryan, I am still in love with you. I won't deny that. But am I going to rush into this all over again? That's what we did before...and look where we are. Let's try and take this step by step."

"Are you saying the wedding's off?"

"I'm saying it's post poned."

Ryan furrowed his brow as he stood and placed the ring back in his pocket. He turned away from CJ as he turned on a t.v. in the room and began to watch the debate.

"That's it? You're going to watch the debate?"

"Answer me a question first. Are we together again? Can you forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you, Ryan. We're fine."

He turned and broke into a huge smile as he took CJ in his arms and spun her around. She laughed as he began to kiss her face and finally lowered her.

"What do you say we get out of this closet," he laughed, "and grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"I'd love that."

The press secretary smiled as she felt him press his hand against her as they walked out into the studio. Ryan leaned in to her as they walked along and then kissed her on the cheek as they went to their seperate ways.

She smiled as Josh passed her a note commenting on how well the President was doing...and that he had noticed her disappearance.

 

"He's doing well," he added as she nodded with a smile.

"You think we're going to win?"

"I know it now. He's been making a killing off Senator Drissle the entire time. From foreign policy, to abortions, to family life. I think your boy Ryan hasn't been training him well."

"He's been sidetracked," she smiled.

"What made you take him back," he asked as they watched Drissle respond.

"I was waiting for a good opportunity. I actually wanted to the first time, but I called Donna."

"What'd she tell you?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Basically, he'd just love me more for the time I'd reject him."

"Oh that's compassionate. Just slowly kill the guy as he gets soaked waiting outside your door, burns hundreds of minutes calling you, gets slapped on the wrist by his boss-"

"Wait, I didn't tell you about all of that."

Josh gave an uneasy smile as he began watching the debate again.

"Joshua, have you been talking to him while I wasn't?"

"Just because you guys weren't ok doesn't mean we can't be friends," he said.

"Awww...my best friend and my boy friend are hanging out together! That's so cute!"

"Don't rub it in."

With that the two friends continued to watch the debate as they gave each other high fives during several points.

An hour later, and several gasps and sighs too, the debate was over and the President had done an outstading job. Sam and Toby were giving high fives and praises to each other- something Toby rarely did. Josh was bouncing off the walls and offering to buy the entire staff dinner. CJ just kept on reminscing about the night in store for her, as well as checking her cell phone as Ryan kept on text messaging her.

"Come on CJ! We're all going out to eat, come with," Sam said as began to lead her by the elbow.

"Now Sam, that's very inviting, but I actually have plans."

"CJ has plans!"

Toby and Donna chuckled as Sam continued teasing her.

"Sam, I wouldn't," Josh said as he tried to lead his friend towards the rest of the group.

"Come on, CJ. Come with us. You haven't laughed in such a long time...I don't wanna start up why, but come with us and have some fun. Just come out and forget about all that."

CJ was about to answer that with a great comeback as her cellphone beeped to inform her of another text message. She smiled to herself as she read it and decided to show Ryan her appreciation later, just as Sam snatched the phone away from her.

"Let's see what this is, huh," he laughed as he began reading the screen.

CJ smirked and put her hands on her hips as his jaw dropped and he began clearing his throat.

"Well, uh, it appears that CJ does has plans. Sorry CJ," he said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and handed back her phone.

"It's ok Samuel."

"Oh, and I'm glad you're back together," he whispered.

The rest of the gang said their good byes as they went off to a restaurant to party. CJ smiled to herself as Ryan messaged her to go outside. She smiled to herself as she made sure her staff knew what to do and left the studio. She walked outside as she took in a breath of the fresh air and felt his arm go around her waist.

"I found out about this italian place a couple blocks from here," he said, "what do you say?"

"Yummy."

Ryan laughed as they continued walking through the backstreets of Reno, trying to avoid the media surrounding the studio. The pair talked as though nothing had happened the past month, but instead filled the other in on the past issues. 

"I never got to tell you how I felt about the initial reason to our fight," he said as they entered the restaurant.

"There was a reason," she laughed.

"Yeah, actually. It was about kids."

CJ tensed up a bit, as the waiter sat them in a booth next to the window.

"I've uh, I've come to a different conclusion."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I know we're going to lose the election in two weeks and I've gotten over it. I've started to think that he's not the real thing, and if I know this then so does the American public. Anyway, I've been offered a great teaching job at Georgetown, and I'm taking it when the semester starts. So, if anything were to happen in the next year and a half or so, I'd be ready for it. I still don't think you should quit, though. Your job is what drives you, CJ. You're lucky to have a job that you love to do and at the same time have great friends there too. As soon as you're ready to have the wedding and have our six feet tall independent kids, I'm ready."

CJ smiled as Ryan placed his hands on top of hers and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Whenever you're ready, just put it on. I think you already experienced the best proposal ever, so I'm not going to try and top it," he said laughing.

"I never really liked the 400 person wedding," she said with a smile, "and we are in Reno."

"Our mothers will kill us."

"They'll get over it."

"The President will kill us," he added with a smirk.

"I thought you were wild."

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he consequently raised his hand to the waiter.

"I'm sorry, but could we have the check?"

"Yes, sir, but there is a price for seating at such a busy time."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Ryan took CJ's hand as he wrote a check. The pair took one look at each other and began giggling as he began to lead her to his car.

"I've got to warn you," he said as they began jogging, "it's by the media, so we might run into them."

"That's fine!"

The couple laughed even more as he began to take out his car keys as they approached the corner.

"Hey Ry-" one of the photographers began to say before he noticed CJ next to him and took out his camera.

As the reporters saw his frenzy and quickly noticed the couple, they began shouting questions and snapping pictures themselves. Ryan and CJ just flashed the smiles that made them such a hit with the press, and continued their fast paced jog towards his car. They finally reached it and when one reporter asked whether they were back together, CJ merely laughed as she rolled down the window before Ryan hit the accelerator.

"Heck yeah, but don't tell my mother yet," she giggled before they sped away.

~~~

3 Hours Later...

"Hello Mr. Cregg!"

"Hello Mrs. McBride!"

Ryan smiled at his new wife as he opened the car door for her. He quickly sat down next to her as he looked her over again.

"You seem even more beautiful, if that's even possible," he whispered.

She gushed as she looked ahead at the gleaming lights of Las Vegas ahead of them.

"What're we going to do now?"

"I'm going to call my boss and then my mother, as you should probably do," he added.

"Never miss a beat. Actually, I was wondering whether we could get our rings right now, just to make it official- plus I'm not loving these two dollar ones."

"Alright. Let's make those calls first."

Ryan called Senator Drissle as he quickly and quite snippily told him why he was missing from the post-debate meeting and why he wouldn't be in til later tonight, if not tomorrow morning. CJ chuckled softly as she realized how much Ryan had now come to dislike his candidate. CJ called the President as well, who offered congatulations, and due to his astounding performance, even offered her the next two days off. With those two formalities done, the newlyweds went off to Tiffany's and Co. as they were ushered around the wedding bands.

"I love this one," CJ said pointing to the silver bands with gold border.

"Are you sure about these? I don't want you changing your mind."

"Positive."

"Alright then. Could we have two of those?"

The assistant nodded as she took out her measures and proceeded to measure their fingers.

"Perfect sevens, both of you. That's odd," she said smiling.

The couple smiled as the woman went off as the two were left with their own thoughts. Suddenly, Ryan began to laugh.

"I just remembered how in the studio you said you wanted to take this 'step by step' and here we are- married and getting our rings."

"I was lying," she said as he took her hand, "Plus that's what I said on our first date, too."

They continued to chatter about their new situation as the assistant came back.

"You two are in luck. These were the last I had in sevens. Would you like them engraved?"

"How long would that take?"

"A day or so."

"We'll just take them now then," CJ said.

"Alright. If you'll follow me over here, we can get you two ready to go."

The pair nodded as they began to follow the woman towards the cashier.

"Ryan, did you bring any, well, any money?"

He laughed as he took out his checkbook.

"No, but I always have checks and credit cards. Thanks for thinking about that now," he said with a smile.

Soon afterwards, the pair strolled out of the store and CJ immediately opened the teal boxes as she handed him his ring and put on her own.

"I never thought I'd elope. I always pictured a large wedding, you know the usual little girl dreams."

"We can still have a wedding, if you like. It could be like a renewal of the vows. I know that would make our mothers happy."

"Not as happy as grandchildren," she said smiling.

"True."

"Where should we go now? Some gambling, call it a night, or drive on back?"

"Definitely not driving back," Ryan answered. "Why don't we do a little of the first two?"

CJ nodded as Ryan put an arm around her waist and led her inside Caesar's Palace.

"This good enough?"

"Beautiful," she said admiring the entrance to the hotel/casino.

"Could we have your best suite? The one with the works."

"Excellent choice, sir. We have one left, on the 15th floor with a dazzling view of the city. Complete with a jacuzzi, state of the art entertainment system, and a wonderful king bed. It truly is the top bedroom in all of Vegas," the consierge added with a smile.

"We'll take it. Just for one night, please. I assume you have room service," he asked with a smile towards CJ.

"Of course. 24 hours and anything you desire."

CJ gave a warm smile towards Ryan as he gave her a quick kiss on her head. He wrote another check, grabbed their hotel keycard and began to stroll the casino.

"Are you sure you want to gamble? I mean honestly, we have a suite for goodness sake."

"Don't forget room service."

CJ giggled as Ryan took her hand and led her towards the elevator. The elevator was empty as they entered and CJ turned to stand in front of him as they began their ascent.

"I missed you so much," she said as she shifted and placed her head on his shoulder, "You don't know how much you hurt me."

"I know that. You never let me explain though."

"Yeah."

Ryan kissed her hair softly as he played with the new ring on her finger.

"This is forever though, CJ. And I'll never hurt you- I never meant to."

"I know."

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence as their tangled past left them and they began their new lives.

~~~~

7 Years Later...

"I'm home!"

CJ smiled as she looked up from her magazine and greeted Ryan.

"Finally," she said as he kissed her, "I thought you were getting home at six."

"I was, but there was this horrible traffic jam at Dupont Circle. I should've known better."

"Daddy's home!"

Ryan smiled as he bent down and scooped up the little boy in his arms.

"How was school today?"

"Great! I made this picture of you and Mommy at work because the teacher said to make a drawing of our family. I have Kate in her stroller next to the tree," he added pointing to a blob of peach next to some brown and green.

"That's beautiful, kiddo. Let's put it on the fridge."

Ryan took Matt and slung him over his shoulders as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Where is Kate?" Ryan asked as he placed the picture on the refridgerator.

"Laid her down for a nap about a half-hour ago, she was awfully tired." CJ replied, "Don't forget the gang's coming over for dinner soon."

"Right. You hear that young man? That means you have got to go upstairs and get your best toys out for Brad."

"Yay! Wait- does that mean Elli and Julia are coming too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I've heard that girls have cooties, and these are two girls."

"There are no cooties," Ryan said as he patted his head, "Look at Mom. Does she have cooties?"

"No, but-"

"Alright then. Now go get your toys ready for Brad, he should be here soon."

With that Ryan watched his son run up the stairs and heard the sounds of clattering and electronic car horns.

"Thanks for that, Ry."

"For what?"

" 'Does Mom have cooties?' "

"Trying to make an example," he said as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Right. Guess I'll let you go this time."

"Good. I don't like it when you're mad at me," Ryan smiled as he kissed her.

CJ smiled as she placed her hands around his neck. She pouted when he pulled back, as he grinned back at her.

"How was your day," Ryan asked as they walked towards the kitchen again.

"Alright. Gave another pop quiz."

"You truly are evil, you know that?"

"I do and you love it," she said smiling as she took out a bottle of wine.

"True. Around what time are they coming?"

"Now. Everything's out already."

Ryan sighed as he sat on the tabletop and poured two glasses of wine. CJ took one and sipped it, as Ryan did the same. The house was relatively quiet, which was unusual. Kate had begun preschool and now came home with painted fingers and hands. Matt had discovered the joy of music, and to their original pleasure took up an instrument- drums. He was barely 6, and his coordination level was still low, so most of the time all the parents heard was random beats. CJ looked around the room as she admired the various photos hanging on their walls- some of her and President Bartlet, with Sam during his election and the second inaugural ball. There were a couple of Ryan during his campaign days with the defeated Senator. Just as she was about to comment on the particular picture that always made her laugh (the one where he's asleep on his desk and his staffers have placed signs on his body) the doorbell rang.

"Coming! Matt, Brad's here," she added as she looked through the peephole.

"Claudia Jean!"

CJ opened the door as she saw Josh and Donna and their 5 year old, Bradley.

"Hi Guys, come on in," she said as she distributed hugs and ushered Brad towards Matt.

"There was this killer jam up on Dupont Circle. We would've been here earlier," Donna said with a sigh.

"That one kept me late, too."

Ryan walked in and greeted the couple as they all sat down in the living room. They began to talk about their lives- and especially how both their sons had begun the musical craze. Soon afterwards, Toby and Andi arrived with their twins; Elli and Julia.

"Hey guys, come on in," Ryan anwered as he ushered the two seven year olds upstairs to play.

"Been a long time, huh? What almost a year or two?"

"It has to be," CJ answered as the group sat down for dinner.

"Brad tells us that once he's out of school, he's going to make a band with Matt."

"Don't get me started on bands, Matt's taken up drumming," CJ said with a sigh.

"Brad has this guitar and insists on playing as soon as he wakes up. Even on the weekends."

The three couples laughed as they began to sip the wine Ryan had poured out for them.

"It's been what- seven years since you two went off to get married? In Vegas, may I add," Josh added with a smile.

"Exactly seven tomorrow. Funny how things turn out, right?"

"I'd never dream you'd marry a republican, or me marry an egocentric politician," Donna said chuckling.

"Don't forget how Matt is short for his age," Ryan said.

"He'll grow into it. Think about it, in nine or so years he'll hit puberty,"Josh said laughing.

"Don't remind us."

"Elli hinted at where babies come from," Toby said with his hands in his hair.

"I was able to usher her out of Toby's study and into the playroom and before you know it she forgot. We're thinking of a game plan for when she remembers again!"

The rest of the night was spent in conversation during dinner, while occassionally Brad and Matt would stop by and show some stunt they had thought up of, while Elli and Julia watched annoyed. The old friends chatted til after midnight, while their children dozed off on a nearby couch. Around one in the morning, Josh noticed the time.

"God, we got to get back home," he said as he stood and helped Donna stand.

"Wow, time just flied."

"We've had a lot to catch up on," CJ answered as she looked at her old friends.

They nodded as they all stood up, and Josh scooped up Brad in his arms. CJ handed her friends their jackets and a throw to toss on Brad, who continued asleep in his father's arms. Toby took one of the girls in his arms as Ryan helped out and carried Julia to their minivan.

"It's still hard to watch you drive that minivan, Tobus," CJ said with a smile.

"I begged for an suv, but Andi won out."

CJ smiled as she hugged her old friend goodbye as the couple and their twins drove away.

"Next time, you guys are coming to our house," Donna said, "I'd like to point out to Josh how he needs to fix the house every once in a while too- and a third opinion would be great," she added laughing. 

They all laughed as CJ and Ryan walked out with them to watch them drive away.

"I love them. We have got to have them over more often."

"I know," Ryan said as he took her hand and they walked back inside their home.

"Is Matt in his bed?"

"Yeah. I tucked him in about an hour ago."

"I love you," CJ answered as she kissed him.

The couple stood there kissing for a while, before they both came back up for air.

"Has it really been seven years," Ryan asked as they continued walking to their room.

"Seven great ones."

"It feels like yesterday I had met you in that dinner and you were wearing that dress."

"What do you mean that dress?"

He smiled as he walked to his dresser and began to unbutton his shirt. CJ smirked and followed him close behind as she striked a pose with her hands on her hips.

"The one with the low neckline- not too low, just right- and it's a greyish blue. Slate, sorta. Sleeveless and strapless," he answered as he laid his watch on the dresser.

"Ah, the one that takes me an hour to get on but you a minute to get off."

"Exactly."

"That was gorgeous dress."

"Was?"

"I can't find it."

"Claudia Jean, of all the dresses-"

"Joking, darling, just a joke," she said smiling as she laid on the bed.

Ryan smiled as he laid down next to her. He laid there silently as they just watched each other, words not needed to be exchanged.

"I love you. I never thought three people could change my life...and I owe it all to you," he finally said as he scooted over and put his face in her hair.

"You always knew this was the real deal, even when I wasn't so sure."

"Sometimes you gotta have faith enough for the two of us. You've done that a fair share of times too."

She smiled as he scooted over to his nightstand and pulled a box out.

"I know technically it's tomorrow, but this seems like the perfect time."

"Thanks sweetie," she said as she kissed him and then began to open the box.

Inside was a silver bracelet with charms and an engravement on the inside. 'To mom. Love Kate, Matt, and Ryan.' A dozen sparkling charms were hanging, one was a microphone (her old press sec. job), a stack of books (her new prof. tenure), several hearts, and a few flattened ovals with engraved special dates. CJ smiled as Ryan helped her put it on before tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you so much," she smiled as she kissed him.

With that the pair drifted into a deep sleep as CJ fell asleep in her soul mate's arms.

~~~~~~~~~

The End! 


End file.
